Valentines
by Lifesizedecoy
Summary: I Tony Stark shouldn't probably do this but...this is what i tried to do for valentines...ugh
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's day…One day a year that I, Tony Stark cannot stand and that's for one main reason…I never have anyone and a as a self-confessed playboy that seems a little hard to believe. Well you better believe it because there is only one woman in my life that I've ever felt worthy of giving my love…unfortunately she was also the devil in high heels.

Virginia Pepper Potts…now…how to describe this woman, well to put it simply she is the life of my company, not only does she run it but she looks after me as well. Pepper has been the CEO of my company for a while now and she's doing a great job, I just wish I could be the boss and man she deserves. I am not exactly the best behaved boss in the world with almost a new girl in my bed every night…all those girls…they don't make me happy, they just fill a gap while my heart aches for something I can never have.

I feel stupid trying to win her over but I can't seem to get past her anti-tony wall…it's frustrating knowing that when I try she just shrugs me off. Pepper is the only woman on earth that sees me as I am, it's good most of the time because we work like clockwork but it can be bad. When I try and make an effort she just questions me and asks who I'll have in my bed tonight.

Ok back to today anyway, Valentine's day…I'd planned something special for Pepper, which I hoped she would like, but for the 12 years she's been working for me she didn't really talk about herself…so at 8am this morning instead of her waking me up I was already up and cooking breakfast, a red rose on the table all fancy and stuff. She walks down, I don't know where from I'm normally asleep and she stood in the doorway. I didn't realise she was there so I carried on singing and dancing while I was cooking…cooking is boring let me dance…so she sits down and coughs, I almost jumped out of my skin spinning round.

"Oh…morning Pepper…Happy Valentine's day" I said, I had a smile on my face and I was actually cooking so what wasn't to like?

"Morning Mr Stark…I have your agenda for today, a few meetings that's all…" that's all she said…no mention of valentine's or the fact I was cooking…strange how someone ignores the weird events.

Oh well, I carried on cooking and dished up breakfast, pancakes and a fruit selection…healthy…and it looked good to eat. I sat down opposite my PA and tucked in…hoping she did the same… "Pepper…I made this for you…please eat…"

This was the first event of the day…so far it wasn't going the way I had hoped but there was still the rest of the day to go. It was the beginning of the work day; I'd got a coffee put on Pepper's desk with yet another red rose. 2 roses down, 10 to go. I tried my best with the paperwork before she even got near her office, I pray I did this right at least.

By bout 9am Pepper was in my office complaining about the paper work…shit…I'd signed the wrong bits and I thought I was doing so well. Never mind…I signed the correct ones and Pepper was on her way…damn it that didn't go the way I planned.

Ok next phase of win pepper over was commencing. The board of directors had a meeting at 11 today and I was meant to be running it. Normally I leave this down to pepper as i hate work but today I'd made a powerpoint and everything…I'd impressed myself.

Meeting time and Pepper walked in noticing I was already getting the meeting underway…she looked slightly shocked I was doing work, was I not allowed to take an interest in my company…Though out the meeting I'd made a valiant effort to take part and even the board were impressed.

Pepper just looked at me, as we walked out of the meeting she turned to me, "Are you Ill Mr Stark?...you've just taken a board meeting…" she looked so confused it was almost funny… I just smiled sweetly and walked off to the next plan of the day.

Lunch…Pepper didn't really get chance to go out for lunch so I arranged for her to go on a really nice lunch with Maria and Natasha…Left on her desk were 6 more roses and a card telling her where to go, I crossed my fingers and hoped she liked it.

I didn't hear much from the girls over lunch, but as soon as Pep came back there was a lighter tone about her, it must have gone well. Well she was nattering about it during the afternoon's paperwork sort which was good, next was a coffee run…it seemed like nothing but it was big for me to do…

"Pepper…would you like anything I'm on a coffee run…" she smiled…good start, now if I remembered correctly which I hope I do, she has a coffee…white with 2 sugars….

"Are you alright ? you are acting very…nice today…a coffee would be lovely thank you…" she looked bemused by my gesture…was I really a bad boss?

I began to walk off…I stopped and walked back, peering around the corner, "Pepper…um…would you have dinner with me tonight? Please?" Please say yes please say yes.

MORE TO COME LATER ON :P LEAVE IT ON A BLANK FOR YOU

She didn't so much as reply but she nodded, and I quickly looked away and went to get her coffee, turning the corner away from her I squealed a little. And so did she, she went bright red and sat down.

I came back with her coffee, "I'll pick you up at 7…see you later" I hurriedly exited and almost fell over one of the new interns. I heard her exit her office and almost run down the corridor, I expect she went to get ready or whatever women did before a meal.

Anyway, there was a rose on her doorstep…9…she walked into her flat and got showered and dried trying to choose what to wear…she settled on a nice blue dress with her hair pinned back nicely.

I donned a nice black tux like the one we first danced in at my Expo…never have forgotten that night to be honest, she looked stunning. I pulled up outside hers at 7pm sharp and knocked on the door, she opened it and I almost fell over backwards…she was wearing that blue number…it was just like the first time we danced…wow….

I walked her to the car and opened the door for her, driving to the restaurant he had booked special hoping it was the right choice. Helping her out of his sports car they walked into the joint, getting shown to their table. There was another single red rose sitting on the table for Pepper…10 down…2 to go.

"Order anything you like Pepper…this is your night…" I smiled at her looking at the menu myself wishing I could just say how I felt. It was so hard to explain to even my bots how I felt about Pepper…the devil in high heels is my woman…or I hope she will be

Ordering dinner and a drink was easy, she ate the same as I did which was good to know but she didn't have pudding. She was so slim it was unreal, I never saw her eat anything and it often worried me if she was eating ok.

The main course came with another rose…11…we ate in relative silence but had a lovely conversation while we were waiting. I think that was the first time we actually held a normal conversation without either her or me shouting…it was nice.

After we had eaten I wanted to take pepper on a walk…it wasn't cold out and I knew a lovely spot to sit and watch the stars. "I want to show you something" I pulled her up after paying for the bill and drove her to a small piece of countryside.

"Here…follow me…" I took her hand and guided her to a small patch of grass where a blanket had been laid out with the last rose sitting in the middle, candles lighting up the area. There was a couple of pillows to lay back on and gaze at the stars.

She was reluctant at first to join me but soon lay next to me… "Happy Valentine's Pepper…"I turned to her and smiled, "It's been something I've wanted for 12 years…I hope you don't mind…" I went a little red hoping and praying she felt the same…that wasn't for me to know…not yet at least.

12 roses and various plans had gone the way I wanted them too…all which made her flutter and squee. If only I was enough for this woman…if only she would have me regardless of what an ass I am, but that was all up to her to decide.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Finale

So you've just witnessed the 12 various roses and ways I got them to Pepper...now...this was the most tense and most nerve wracking thing I'd ever done. Anyway back to the countryside.

I walked up a small hill hoping she'd follow me up there, a light breeze ruffling through my hair. The night couldn't be more perfect...well it could if she was beside me but she just stood looking up at me. She just stared at me like she'd just seen a ghost. "Pepper...are you ok?" My voice was shaky...yeah yours would be as well.

I was scared, what if she didn't feel the same...what if I'd just made a complete fool of myself...oh god. I walked back down the hill and held her hands, stroking the tops of them slowly. There was nothing but silence between us as Pep looked at the floor. "T-tony..." She said fighting back the tears, "I..."

OK STOP...FREEZE...NOPE I DON'T WANNA KNOW...NOPE...my monologue and I can stop it...

What...I know that look your giving me so stop. Pepper is the world to me and I want you to think that she'll be mine forever. Good...now we got that sorted I guess I'll have to carry on...or you might hate me or something I dunno. Ok so back to Pepper.

"I-I...I can't believe I'm saying this but...thank you..." and at that a bright red flush of colour spread across her cheeks as she let out a little teenage giggle. Of course I knew pepper at college so I knew it well and it was adorable.

I pulled her into my arms and rest my head on top of hers, gently sighing. I felt her relax in my arms, she was crying...only gently into my arms. "Um...Pep...why are you crying?!" I have her a little squeeze of reassurance and nuzzles into her hair.

She looked up at me and sniffed, "it's just...*sniff* 12 years...really" I leant down and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Yeah it had taken me 12 years to finally stop being an ass and realise I already had the one thing I needed to be happy...it was Pepper. "You could have asked 12 years ago and I would have said yes..." She buried her head against my chest and sobbed, her whole body overwhelmed with happiness and shock.

"Pepper..." I pushed her chin up to look at me and rests my forehead against hers, "I...I love you". Closing the gap between us I leant in gently and planted a long awaited kiss on her lips.

She kissed back shyly, running her delicate fingers through the mess that was my hair. "I love you too" she grinned and choked back more tears, "I love you so much" she buries her head back into my chest and squealed. " OH MY GOSH! OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! TONY STARK IS MY VALENTINE! THIS IS SO TOTALLY AWESOME EEE!" Yep...ouch...she'd reverted back to her high school tone of squeaking and speaking at a million miles an hour but she was happy.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up the hill. It overlooked the entire city of manhattan, the city lights twinkling away. I guided her over to a small patch of grass where I'd placed a blanket with some candles. Now this was the perfect night.

Pepper sat down gracefully and I poured us some wine, "Pepper...would you do me the great honour...of being my girlfriend..." And without hesitation she nodded her head, smiling up at me.

"I would love to...even though you almost destroyed the company and everythi-" I stopped her mid sentence with a proper kiss and pulled back, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Wow..." She breathed and bit her lip, "thank you"

Our hands entwined together, as our lips connected, the distance that had separated us before had now been forgotten. Who cares what people say about us, we are happy,

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I the great Tony Stark got the girl of my dreams.

"Tony?! Are you talking to your self again?"

Yes Pepper! Bye guys and remember...I am Iron Man.


End file.
